


Stay On The Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, POV Derek, Stiles has a surprise for Derek, one hundred percent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a list of ideas for dates that he wants to complete.</p><p>Derek would be completely fine with their dates being simple romantic nights spent at home together.</p><p>But Stiles has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay On The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> *this has not been checked by a beta*

"It's on the list, Derek. We are going there sooner or later. What's the worse that could happen?" Stiles held up the slightly worn piece of notebook paper, entailing a long list of ideas for date locations Stiles liked the sound of.

"You could slip and fall on the ice and bust your head open." Derek didn't look up from his work on his laptop. He didn't see the issue with just staying home with Stiles and having dinner and watching a movie.

That was just as much a date in Derek's book. But no, that bullet had already been crossed off the list, multiple times.

"You say that as if you wouldn't catch me." Stiles teased.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Don't be so sure."

Stiles shoved Derek's arm, chuckling. "Come on. A couple hours. On the ice, just you and me."

Derek stopped typing and looked over at his boyfriend, thinking but not saying a word.

"A couple of chilly hours spent on the rink." Stiles leaned into Derek, a devious glint in his eye. "Followed by maybe more than a couple of _unbelievably_ hot hours under the sheets. How does that sound?" He tilted his head down to kiss Derek's jawline.

Derek smiled. "Tease." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm not hearing a 'no'." Stiles said, pulling back just enough so he could look at Derek.

"Fine, Stiles. We can go on a date at the ice rink." Derek agreed.

"Great! Then let's get dressed." Stiles gave Derek a quick kiss on the lips and pulled him out of the chair and toward their room.

————————————

"You're hopeless." Stiles stared at his boyfriend as Derek was a hanging on to Stiles' arm. "It's like you've never been in the ice before."

Derek scowled. "Shut up. How is it that you're suddenly graceful?"

"Practice, baby. You just gotta practice. Don't worry." Stiles kissed Derek's cheek. "I'll keep you up."

"You always do." Derek mumbled.

Stiles cooed at the statement and even more so as Derek felt his ears go hot.

The two continued to skate around the rink peacefully until the loud speaker stopped playing music.

 _"Alright, everyone it is time for one of our favorite games here at the Beacon Hills Ice Palace!"_ An excited voice rang out across the rink. _"Last Man Standing! For those of you unfamiliar with the rules, it is quite simple. I will read out a description followed by instructions either to get off the ice or to stay and skate on. for example: I might say 'If you are wearing a scarf... Get off the ice!' And all of you lovely skaters smart enough to dress for the weather would have to skate over to one of the four exits around the rink. And remember to be honest! Last person on the rink will being going home with a secret prize! Are you ready?"_

A chorus of responses came from the skaters around Derek and Stiles.

Stiles grinned at Derek. "We're playing." He stated.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said, wishing he would get out early so he wouldn't have to worry about falling on his ass with an audience watching.

 _"Alright, we'll start off simple. If you are wearing blue... Stay on the ice!"_ The announcer declared.

Derek looked down at the dark blue coat he was wearing and sighed quietly.

He smiled though at Stiles' less quiet cheer for choosing to wear his violently bright blue hoodie amid his layered winter clothing.

"I want to wear it. I think blue is pretty." He had winked and explained to Derek while they were still at home getting dressed, giving the werewolf a kiss on the forehead after he had commented that he thought Stiles didn't need it to stay warm.

 _"If you are currently in a relationship... Stay on the ice! Let's see how many lovebirds we've got here tonight!"_ The announcer yelled.

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles arm slightly for support and slightly out of pride. He watched as children and apparent singles skated off of the rink with varying degrees of disappointment on their faces. There were still a lot of people left on the ice.

_"If you are five foot four or shorter... Get off the ice!"_

For half a second, Derek envied Lydia for her stature.

_"If you played a sport in high school... Stay on the ice!"_

"Are you sure you should still be skating?" Derek smirked, looking at Stiles.

"Screw you, Sourwolf." Stiles hid his grin poorly and his words had no bite behind them.

_"If you've been out of the country... Stay on the ice!"_

"You've been out of the country?" Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, do you not remember me driving the pack to Mexico and back to save your ass five years ago?"

"Right." Derek nodded. He tended to try and block memories involving Kate. "Thanks for that." He bent over and kissed Stiles' cheek.

"Sap." Stiles smiled warmly.

_"If you sing in the shower... Stay on the ice!"_

Derek hesitated but started to skate toward on of the exits but Stiles pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't, big guy. Gotta stay honest. It's the rules." Stiles admonished.

"Since when do you care about being honest?" Derek shot back.

"Since it means everyone willing to watch can look over here and know that Derek Hale sings in the shower."

Derek rolled his eyes and tried to look apathetic to Stiles' point but he knew his ears and cheeks were going pink.

_"If you are an only child... Get off the ice!"_

Derek's eyes widened.

"Sorry baby, looks like I'm no longer aloud to skate."

"But-"

"It's not that hard, Derek, you're a werewolf. You can manage to skate on your own two feet." Stiles kissed his cheek. "You better win me that prize, mister." He called out as he skated off of the rink.

Derek gave a small smile and continued the languid laps he and the other players were making throughout the game.

He payed more attention to his balance than the instructions but managed to figure out whether he could leave each time.

Green eyes, stay on the ice.

Born in Beacon Hills, stay on the ice.

Shave regularly, get off the ice.

Only know one language, get off the ice.

At that point it was down to Derek and two others.

Have big eyebrows, stay on the ice.

Derek's face flushed but continued to skate and watched as the woman in front of him exited the rink.

Have bunny teeth, stay on the ice.

Derek had to do a double take at that one. He could feel his face grow redder and stopped moving as the other contestant left the rink with a sigh.

Derek looked around for his boyfriend, he had a feeling Stiles had somehow managed to cheat and change the list so Derek would win. Or just to embarrass Derek. This was Stiles.

He turned around and suddenly saw Stiles right behind him, back on the ice. He was holding something and he smelled nervous and incredibly excited.

"If you want to marry me, stay on the ice." Stiles said, gracefully managing to sink into one knee, revealing a simple silver band in the box he was holding.

Derek was silent, Stiles was on one knee, _proposing_. Sudden recognition that the entire date had been planned out by Stiles.

So that Stiles could propose.

Stiles was proposing to Derek.

Stiles wanted to _marry_ Derek.

His heart leapt into his throat and all he could do was nod, not giving a damn about the stupid smile that spread across his face.

Stiles grinned and stood up again, quickly pulled off Derek's glove and placed the ring on his finger.

Derek vaguely heard the loud speaker ringing out the announcer's prepared congratulations paired with celebratory music and cheers from the other patrons of the ice rink. He looked between his left hand and his boyfriend, his fiancé, and rushed in for a kiss.

But in his excitement, his lost his focus on his center of gravity and forgot that he was wearing ice skates. He went too far with his movement and ended him knocking himself and Stiles onto the ice.

He started to apologize to Stiles but it was lost in the younger man's laughter at the incident. "Oh I love you, Sourwolf." He sat up and placed his hands around Derek's face and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"I love you." Derek said firmly after pulling away, grinning at the feeling of a ring on his left hand and Stiles in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles absolutely kept his promise about those very hot hours spent under the sheets with Derek ;) 
> 
> Please leave comments if you'd like! I love feedback!
> 
> -Caroline <3


End file.
